The primary objective of this study is to determine the maximum tolerated dose of BL-1001 administered as a six-hour daily infusion for five days every 21 days to patients with advanced cancer. The secondary objectives include determining the qualitative and quantitative toxicities of BL-1001, determining the recommended dose to be used in therapeutic trials, determining the basic pharmacokinetics of BL-1001, and collecting information about the antitumor effects of BL-1001.